


【二人花】Por Una Cabeza

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: (Un)established Relationships, Author doesn't get to celebrate either new year or valentines day :), M/M, happy valentines day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: Por Una Cabeza（一步之遥）他的意思是，跟一个人睡觉和看一个人睡觉是完全不同的两码事。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 11





	【二人花】Por Una Cabeza

不速之客躺在他的沙发上，米色布料上划了一条乳白的印子。不仅如此，这人还擅自劝降了他的其他家具，落地灯，暖气和加湿器都违背了主人停止的命令，一同努力地为这个外来者服务。

作为真正的一家之主，丸山想问问他你怎么来了。可惜钥匙是他给的，签出空头支票的那天没想过那人真的会跑来要求兑现，这个责任怎么看都只能由丸山本人承担。

他这一愣使自己错过了打招呼的最佳时机。妙就妙在那人也不是什么善茬，不打算轻易放过他，驾轻就熟给他提供另一个出口，从容的一句“欢迎回来”引出了条件反射的“我回来了。”

四个音节太短了，震动叫人意犹未尽，于是他又补上了几个字：“大仓。”

这不是更奇怪了吗。丸山想。搞得好像这是例行惯例，我就该等到一个大仓回来一样。假设里的大仓系着围裙，从他手中接过大衣挂在门后面，连鼻尖都泛着造型师与反光板合作而成的橘黄光泽。

他被这个想象逗笑了，也不知道是最近看了太多对方电影还是电视剧的造型。

他洗完手又往沙发折返，泛起没有意义的好奇心，想要看清大仓拿着什么。

“要接吻吗？”

大仓在他凑近时已经扣上了手上的东西——毫无新意，是台本——但看样子在丸山给他肯定的答复前完全没有坐起来。即便如此，撑起的上半身也让他毫无愧色地、仿佛占有的不是丸山的家具而是自己的所有物的气势变回了客人的拘谨。有序的交流方式在工作和生活中兼或适用：一个商定好的暗号足以促使双方交流，在公众或者非公众的频道上肆意地玩对手既定的抛接球。

丸山摇头。内衬黏在他皮肤上，日复一日的闪光灯压在他脖颈的肌肉里，两者都远不足以被骤然升温的空气抚慰。“我要去洗澡了。”

大仓看起来也没有很在乎丸山有头无尾的莫名其妙。他仅仅是细微的调整姿势就再次成为了沙发的主人，翻回用手指夹住的页数，眼睛停留在纸的右上角，在被丸山注视的两三秒钟里都没有向下移动。

到底是来干什么的啊。丸山关上浴室门前想。

哦，客房没收拾是不是？

丸山在自己床上收获另一个人时脑袋正塞满凝固成云的水蒸气，腐蚀卡顿了在夜晚生锈的齿轮。夜晚不但模糊理智也拉长距离，丸山实在想不出大仓为什么要摒弃自己铁定更舒适的床，跨越在寒冷中愈发遥远的街区专程来光顾丸山家另一个常年不见人的床铺。他要见自己的话，依靠电子传播的一通电话一封邮件无疑是更高效的解决方案，把回家路上的丸山叫过来都不太能算作是绕道。

按理来讲，被拒绝的接吻不会导致大仓出现在自己的床上，互相善解人意更可能促使大仓回家，留给丸山他大概需要的个人空间。

与自己探讨出的答案细细密密地顺着他的神经爬到皮肤表面，将脑子里的湿润推出皮肤。丸山庆幸于自己穿浴袍的习惯：在自己外面用另一层纤维全然包裹自己的皮囊就不用担心于此之下的东西时刻呼之欲出了。

紧张什么，你们平时不都是这样的吗？

预想的打气失败。丸山和大仓，这两个名字并排放着倒是稀松平常，横过来摆倒了可就是另一番光景了。就算大仓位居的这半边床铺已经在激烈的活动下逐渐贴合对方的轮廓，与之相对的在大仓家也有半张床承载丸山这些年的变化，静止与行动还是两个完全不同的场景的。

丸山有意识的及时打住自己越跑越远的心思。他的意思是，跟一个人睡觉和看一个人睡觉是完全不同的两码事。

看起来前者做过了，大仓想做后者了。

他有立场提醒大仓现在或许保持距离会更安全体面，不至于落到两人纷纷脸红发烫，从肋骨到口腔都咳嗽不止吗？不过似乎差不多的结局也经历过了，这话在嘴里倒腾了三四遍，从一开始味道就不对，吐不出来咽不下去，最后不了了之。

“你在想什么？”

他避重就轻，挑了最无趣的开场白。

“在想，”大仓一双凌厉的长眼睛，用它们直勾勾钉住丸山的威力不可小视，“马上情人节了，我要是送你什么东西你会退回去吗？”

不再是一进一退，而是失了衡，大仓带着不符三十岁末端成年人的稳重忽然迈过了界限，不怕踩丸山的脚也不怕丸山接不住球。

“你在干什么？”

大仓轻声问。

“我现在要吻你了。”

丸山没头没脑的回答，对于大仓方才的手法学以致用，只不过这次固定大仓的是他的身体。大仓要是现在抗议丸山的不守规矩就不算数了。美中不足，他将自己的结论说出了口。

“喂，不能这么算账，不是你先给我钥匙的吗？”大仓可是大仓。就算丸山占尽道理，谁也不能指望这个人真的放弃一场争论。

“是你先，”跳过数以年记相互勾销的来往，丸山溯本求源，最终竟被回忆里的器官噎住了。语言和行为终归是两种东西，将行动付诸语言更是另一道难题。大仓聪明绝顶，一眼就看破了他的困境，用一贯的挑衅为他开解：“是你先吻我的。”

丸山从一开始就该清楚自己无法在语言上胜过大仓，只好把希望投放在另一种唇舌之战上。

“那我说过，我要吻你了。”

END


End file.
